Gandalf Is At It Again
by Octavia Eve1
Summary: What happens when our favorite characters go to the mall, get scary clothes, and get chased by the mall popos while they run around naked? If that runon sentence didn't tire you out too much you should read the story! Now! R


Disclaimer: I do not ownHarry Pottter, Lord of the Rings, Star Wars or My Chemical Romance

AN: All right This story might not make sense if you haven't read my other story _Karaoke Anyone? _It is not a sequel, but the stories are kinda tied together. For example I introduced My Chemical Romance in karaoke night that's why they're hanging out with everyone. Lol. R&R!

**Chapter 1: The Make-over...ish**

Gandalf decided he wanted to hold a meeting at Hogwarts. He invited some of the staff members and a few of his acquaintances.

Snape, Octavia (Gerard decided to tag along), Aragorn, Sam, Frodo, Boromir, Minerva and Dumbledore.

No one wished to attend but they did so anyway.

"Hello everyone!" Gandalf said with excitement.

No one responded.

"You're the lucky 10 people I've chosen to make-over!" He continued gleefully.

"I don't like the sound of this." Said Octavia, remembering the last time Gandalf decided to make something over.

"As you all may have heard I am now a billionaire, thanks to my new fashion line." Gandalf said with a smile and pulled out one of his outfits. It seemed to be a two pieces bathing suit, it was a bright shade of pink and it had so many sequins that when the light hit it it almost blinded you.

"That's hideous!" Said Snape, but Gandalf ignored him.

"I've been observing alot of people lately,trying to decide who I should make-over and it seems all of you are in desperate need of this make-over." Said Gandalf. "I'm sick of looking at all of the tatty things you wear." He pointed to Minerva. "Seriously, you need to get with the times people."

Minerva looked like she was extremely angry with this comment, but she chose to remain quiet.

"Anyway! I'm going to share my wealth and give each of you 200 dollars to buy a new outfit!" Gandalf said. "You will all be taking a trip to the nearest mall. Accompanied by my accomplice, Jesse."

As soon as he mentioned the name a blonde boy appeared right next to him, wearing a very tight t-shirt and neatly ripped jeans.

"Hello." Said Jesse.

"Jesse will be making sure you make the right fashion choices." Said Gandalf. "All right are you all ready?"

"Now before you go I want to take a before picture." Gandalf pulled out a camera. And took a picture of the disgruntled group.

At the mall.

They all walked in as a group.

"All right so who am I going to make-over first!" Said Jesse excited.

And immediately everyone took off in all different directions.

Except...

"Gerard! I guess it's you and me. Seeing how everyone else has run away..." Said Jesse.

Gerard slapped his hand to his forehead as Jesse escorted him to...Abercrombie and Fitch.

Gerard looked terrified as they approached the store.

"I do not want to go in there!" Gerard said.

"Oh come on it will be fun!" Replied Jesse.

A few minutes later Jesse was out side of the mens fitting room waiting anxiously too see Gerard in the outfit Jesse had picked for him.

"Gerard, what is taking so long in there?" Jesse called.

"I don't want to come out!" Protested Gerard.

"Oh come on!" Encouraged Jesse.

Gerard slowly stepped out of the dressing room...Wearing a collared shirt underneath a tight fitting, cream colored sweater which said Abercrombie across the front, a pair khaki pants and a pair of sandals.

Gerard looked down at his outfit and vomited.

As Jesse went running over to Gerard he slipped and fell into the vomit. Jesse stood up and everyone in the store was staring at him.

"New trend!" A random person yelled and everyone started to vomit on themselves.

Frodo was walking through the mall when he spotted a very dark store.

"That looks like a cave!" Said Frodo as he hurried inside.

"Hello." Said a voice in the dark.

"Who are you and what do you wish of me?" Replied Frodo quite scarred.

"Welcome to Hollister...My name is Gabriella, let me know if you need anything." Said the person, turning on a flashlight.

"What is this place?" Asked Frodo.

"Well...it's a clothing store." Said Gabriella.

"Oh...right...one of those...I need something." Said Frodo.

"Ok, what do you need?" Asked Gabriella.

"I need clothes...an outfit...yeah that's right." Replied Frodo.

"I can help you with that."

Gabriella went to turn around and fell over a table. Frodo tripped over Gabriella and went flying into a wall.

"Ow..."

A few minutes later Frodo emerged from Hollister with a bag. As he was walking out he bumped into Octavia.

"Hey Frodo, any luck finding an outfit?" Asked Octavia.

"Yes I have one." He said opening up the bag.

Octavia and Frodo looked into the bag and they both shrieked. Octavia ran away screaming.

"This is the scariest thing I've ever seen." Said Frodo, he went back into the store to return his nasty outfit.

He walked up to a figure and started to explain how he didn't realize his new outfit was soo hideous until he stepped out into the light off the mall, when a person with a flashlight came over.

"How may I help you?" Asked the person.

"I think I'm being helped. Thank you." Said Frodo.

"I don't think maniquins are of much help." Said the person.

"Oh...right..." Said Frodo. "I need to return this."

"You can't, there is a no return policy." Said the employee.

Octavia was walking through the mall in search of a store that she could buy Gerard a gift in when she stumbled across Hot Topic.

"This store looks cool." She said and she rushed in side.

As soon as she entered her eyes lit up. "I want that!" She said pointing at a red and black plaid skirt, "And that! And that! And that!" She continued, pointing at various things.

Half an hour later.

Octavia emerged from Hot Topic with a new look and she had about 10 bags in each hand.

Octavia noticed Snape walking by.

"Sevi." She called. And he came over.

"Octavia? What are you wearing?" He asked, not sure how Octavia even got into her new get up.

"You have to go into this store it's awesome!" She said pushing Snape into hot topic.

"Wow this store is cool." Said Snape as he gazed at all of the black clothing.

After about 20 minutes Snape had a brand new collection of clothes and he and Octavia brought them up to the counter.

The cashier looked up at Snape. "Hey there." She said winking. "What's your name?"

"Er...Sev...

But before he could finish saying his name Octavia had lept over the counter and started to attack the cashier.

Before long a crowd of people had gathered around to see the fight.

"Octavia..."Snape said.

"What? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something." Octavia said, slapping the cashier across the face.

"Octavia stop it." Snape yelled. "If you stop I'll buy you ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Said Octavia, sounding excited.

"Yes." Replied Snape.

"Ok!" Said Octavia, jumping off of the cashier.

As they walked out of the store the crowd of people stared after them.

"Well that was interesting." Said Snape.

Snape and Octavia looked at each other then looked at their reflections in the glass window.

"Dang, we look hot." They said in unison.

Frodo and Sam bump into each other as Sam is leaving a store. Frodo seemed to be looking over a receipt.

"Mr. Frodo!" Said Sam.

"Hello Sam." Frodo said.

"I found the coolest outfit ever! You have to see it on me! Wait right here and I'll go chnage into it." Said Sam as he rushed back into Limited Too.

"All Right." Said Frodo.

A few minutes later Sam walked out of the store with his new outfit on. Frodo looked a bit confused.

Sam was wearing a pink belly shirt and a jean mini skirt.

"What do you think Mr. Frodo? Do you like it?" Asked Sam enthusiastically.

"Sam...those are girls clothes." Replied Frodo.

"Oh." Said Sam nonchalantly. "Lets go to the food court!" He said, walking in that direction.

"But Sam..." Frodo shook his head and followed Sam.

Boromir is walking around aimlessly when he spots a store called Lids.(an all hat store)

"This looks interesting." He said, as he walked into the store.

He walked out of the store 10 minutes later with a hat covering his but, another hat covering his front, two hats on his feet, and one hat on his head.

"Look at me hats! Look at them!" Boromir yelled.

A second later two security guards walked up to him and one of the security guards taped Boromir on the shoulder. Boromir slowly turned around eurrrrrt

"Excuse me sir, you're naked and nudity is not allowed in the mall." Said the security guard.

"That's just nasty." Said a random old lady who walked by.

Boromir decided to make a run for it and as he did so all of his hats flew off.

Octavia spotted Boromir from the third floor of the mall and said. "Ooooh Boromir...naked." And she started to chase Boromir.

Snape decided that he had better run after Octavia to try and keep her out of trouble.

"Oooh child why you gotta be so nasty." Said the same random lady, assuming that Snape was running after Boromir for the same reason Octavia was.

The security guards start to follow Snape, who ran after Octavia, who was chasing Boromir.

The old random lady started to chase the secuirty guards, as she screamed "Nasty, nasty."

One of the security guards turned around and said "Ma'am, we would appreciate it if you stopped running after us screaming, we're trying to do out job here."

The old random lady decided to fight the power and started hitting the security guards with her purse.

A young girl walked out of Ecko Red (a ghetto clothing store) and shouted. "Grandma! What are you doin' yo? What have I tol you bout beating up on the mall popos? I jus be gettin outta Ecko and me and my peeps bes seein you beatin all up on the security guards. Im gonna loose my street cred and get kicked out of the ghetto group and into the geek group.

Meanwhile...

Aragorn spotted a store called American Eagle. He walked into the store and looked around a bit.

"Where are all of your eagles?" Aragorn asked, as he walked up to an employee.

"We don't have eagles here." Said the employee who looked at Aragorn strangely.

"What do you mean you don't have eagles, is this shop not called American Eagle?" Asked Aragorn.

"That's just the name of the store sir. We sell clothes, not eagles." Replied the employee.

"Well I want an eagle!" Aragorn protested, as he noticed a naked Boromir running by the store. "I gotta go!"

Argorn rushed out of the store after Boromir.

"Boromir! Haven't I told you not to frolic around naked in public places?" He yelled after him.

Minerva comes across a lingerie store called Fredericks and decided that she wanted her outfit from there.

As she walked into Fredericks an employee greeted her.

"Hello, do you need help finding anything..." Asked the employee who noticed Minerva's age. "...for anyone besides yourself?"

"Nope, I'm shopping for myself." Said Minerva.

"Aren't you a little old to be shopping here?" Asked the employee.

"Nope." Said Minerva simply. And she continued to shop.

Minerva decided to try a few things on. She came out of the dressing room and started to dance.

"ooooh child what you gotta be so nasty?" Asked the random old lady who was shopping with her granddaughter.

"You just gotta go!" Said the employee gaging. "Keep the outifit just leave the store!"

As Minerva is escorted out of the store the security guards who were chasing Boromir spot her in her lingerie.

"Not another one." Said one of the security guards. "Ma'am you can not be dressed like that in here."

"Are you with him?" Said the second security guard, pointing at Boromir who was streaking ahead of them, followed by Aragorn.

"Yep. Boromir, wait for me!" She said as she started to run after him as well.

"Boromir naked aaaah!" Said Octavia as she knocked over the security guards. She went running past, waving her arms wilding knocking over random people as she chased Boromir.

"Oh my goodness." Said Snape who stopped running for a minute.Then he continued to run after Octavia.

Meanwhile...

Dumbledore browsed the mall for a place to shop when he noticed some "bling" in the window of one store. He looked up at the name of the store d.e.m.o.

"Lets see what we can find in here." Dumblestore said, as he walked into the store.

"You're too white to be in here." Said a person immediately.

"Me?" Asked Dumbledore. "I'm not white, I'm Dumbledore."

"Oh...you're not white?" Asked the person.

"No." Replied Dumbledore.

"Ok let me help you out." Said the person who appeared to be an employee. "My nizzle be J-dawgg aka lil pimp, aka mommas boy, aka j-dizzle, aka homie bizzle, yizzle."

"Yeah...ok." Said Dumbledore.

After J-dogg dressed Dumbledore in a shirt and pant jogging suit that was 5 times too big for him, he came over with a pair of gold teeth.

"Put these on yo, this will top off yo look for rizzle." Said J-dawgg.

"What is that?" Asked Dumbledore.

"It be a grill yizzle." Replied J-dawgg. "Put it on yo teef."

"Ok." Said Dumbledore, shrugging."

"That's hott right therre." Said J-dawgg.

Dumbledore walked out of the store when he tripped over his baggy pants.

"I'm ok." Dumbledore said from the floor.

Frodo and Sam are leaving the food court when Fodo sees Boromir run by naked, followed by Aragorn, Minerva, Octavia, Snape and now 5 security guards.

"Run Sam!" Shouted Frodo.

"But Mr. Frodo I'm hungry!" Said Sam.

"We JUST ate!" Replied Frodo, who grabbed Sams hand in attempting to force him to run.

As soon as their hands touched, hearts filled Sam's eyes and Sam said. "Whatever you say Mr. Frodo."

The train of characters run by Dumbledore who is still on the floor in front of d.e.m.o.

"Wait for me guys." Dumbledore said, from the floor as he slowly got up, but then tripped on his pants once more and fell back onto the floor."I'm ok."

"You're not whoakay." Said Gerard who noticed Dumbledore on the floor as he walked out of hot topic, where he went to escape the madness. He walked over to Dumbledore and picked him up. "We're going to get arrested if you don't hurry up."

Boromir runs out of the mall followed by all of his companions.

The secuirty guards stop running at the door and one of says "Whew i need myself a donut."


End file.
